


Heaven's Door

by TreywisKrucks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom Harry, Kings & Queens, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn Malik, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Styles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sub Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: Looking in the direction of the man lying unconscious before him. Louis' breath was cold when he exhaled it, his eyes drifting down to his arm which is what surprised him immediately.The dagger on his arm began filling up with a demure grey colour.Widening his eyes, he turned towards the man laid, he noticed the colour filling up faster."Well, fuck me."OrLouis' father Alpha Xavier is at war with Alpha Harry Styles. While victory wasn't moving in his direction, a stroke of luck helped him capture the enemy but while escorting the unconscious man to the dungeons, Louis' eyes fell upon the Alpha and his soul mark gained colour.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I read on Tumblr where there are soulmark tattoos and as soon as you meet your mate, they gain colour. This is my take on it.

The music hardly resonated through the chambers, as footsteps clouded the atmosphere. It was quick and immediate. The symphony was instantaneously destroyed and the cold which filled in steadily coerced the Omega servants to quiet themselves to welcome the King.

When the music suddenly stopped, the brunet turned and looked at the entrance and felt goosebumps rise on his flesh. 

"Father." The brunet regarded him and glanced at the servants to make them move away. 

"Leave us." The Alpha commanded and moved towards the brunet. "How many times have I told you that you don't dance without my permission?!"

"Sorry, father."

"Louis, I'll break your ankles the next time." The Alpha snapped at him. 

"Yes, father," Louis responded demurely.

"Go change your robes and present yourself in the court," he ordered the Omega. "Wear the robes meant for the day you meet with your Alpha."

Louis' eyes widened at the implication, "Is it someone we are aware of?"

"Tristan Lodge." 

Louis didn't respond just shook his head and moved towards his wardrobe. The hum of congratulations descended upon the room as soon as his father's footsteps receded.

Without delay, Louis removed robes which were painted black with delicate silver threading. 

"Those aren't the robes made for you for your betrothal, Louis." His dark haired Omega friend's voice came through.

"Nor is Tristan the Alpha given to me by fate," Louis answered with seemingly cold vehemence. 

"Louis, your father will be extremely displeased." 

"His displeasure is no concern of mine if my feelings aren't of his." Louis snapped and moved behind the screens to change into the robes. 

On moving to the banquet hall, it was evident that whispers were heard all through the court on Louis' choice of colour. Black was a symbol of death and mourning and nobody had to be a scholar to keep that in mind. Omegas usually if not all the time were gifted more sober colours after their first heat. Those robes to be saved until they'd meet the Alpha who would mate with them for life. 

As he stepped further into the room to take his place beside his mother.

In an attempt to cover up the blatant disregard, the King went ahead and brought everyone's attention to himself. 

"After my coronation to the throne of Yustice, this can be probably declared as the next consecutive blessed moment for me." The King continued to speak in rapid successions due to which Louis had to curb the roll of his eyes.

"I am proud to announce the betrothal of my son to Alpha Tristan." He concluded, calling for a round of applause from the nobles. 

The dirty blonde haired Alpha smiled and approached Louis who remained stagnant in his place and greeted him with a forced smile and whispered into his ear, "Told you I'd be the one to tie you down, metaphorically and sexually."

His smile turned devilish, "You know why I am wearing black?" 

"It's to mourn the death of my feelings," Louis answered the man. "Exactly what I feel towards you."

The former smirk from the Alpha disappeared instantaneously at the response which was brought to him. The entirety of the evening proceeded, as predicted, boring people and even more boring was the Alpha who he was getting betrothed to. 

On returning to the room the first thing he did was throw the ring into the lake before his balcony. 

"Louis." Zayn's chiding broke through, as he helped him make his bed. 

"This spineless coward is going to be my Alpha?!" Louis questioned incredulously. 

Zayn's hands crossed before his chest with a sombre expression on his face. 

"He can go to hell in all honesty," Louis declared causing Zayn to flinch at the crass language used.  
"Of course, Louis" Zayn responded casually, guiding him towards the bed.

"I have a soulmate mark!" Louis added, evidently upset at the former evening's happenings. 

The fact that an Omega could decipher which Alpha was theirs to mate was a tendency ingrained in their gender by fate. Soulmarks, however, weren't given to everyone. The rarity of the entire phenomenon was heard in fables where the mark would colour itself when the pair met and until date Louis had the misfortune of meeting nobody who fit his criteria.

"Louis." Zayn's voice came in fittingly. 

"My Alpha will bring a thunderstorm with him and wield his blade with the help of Helios' wrath." He declared, initiating a sigh from Zayn.

* * *

It was the drizzle which brought shore the messenger from Yustice.

The darkened clouds had covered the moon and her brethren efficiently and in no time the spots of rain descended. Plainly, the drizzle was going to sharpen its edge and become more intense momentarily.

The army had been parked a few miles away from the Yustice fort and was waiting patiently for the response from their King. After a while of wait, the riposte brought the men to their zest. 

Emperor Harry Styles had turned his line of sight towards the subjugation of the Eastern Highlands and had sent a warning to all the kings of the place to accept subjugation at the earliest otherwise face the wrath of his rage. Four of the five states had responded with ease and kindly negotiated upon it but Yustice had boldly refused on the grounds of arrogance. According to Harry at least. After one final warning to apologise for their impertinence, the letter had returned with disdain.

"Harry," Liam's voice broke through, "they refused to parley and come under our subjugation."

The smile which graced onto the Alpha's lips reminded Liam of the former Emperor and Harry's father, Richard. It had the same glint which screamed maniacal.

"Wonderful." Harry replied and got up from his bed, "tell the army we attack at dawn."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Liam shook his head and went away. 

Harry smirked and that's when the thunderstorm began.

* * *

The war had come like any other. To destroy and cause absolute ruination. Day passed after day and no side was concluding victory. Until one said day, the Emperor himself was caught as a prisoner and taken into the dungeons of the palace.

Louis' blue eyes peeking through the screens as the men returned to the palace but his ears perked up when chains rattled along. 

He had heard the rumour that his father and Tristan had been successful in capturing the enemy but the rattling of the chains just affirmed his suspicion.

Louis was reluctant to move away, as he noticed the man from the boho screens. Allowing his gaze to fall gently on the man brought in. The ruthlessness of the entire situation hurt his Omega heart. The Alpha was being dragged in chains while he was unconscious. Throwing him at the foot of the throne in his lucid state pained him. 

The Alpha wasn't bloodied up. His armour was torn in half and there were splashes of blood on his clothes. Cuts over his hands, and the fluid over his burst lip and darkened eye showed the reluctance with which he was dragged. His eyes remained closed with strands of curls stuck to his temple. 

For a reason Louis knew not his heart was tugging at the Alpha in his vision and looking up at Zayn, he questioned, "They let go of my brother, right?"

He had heard praises of Emperor Styles' dedicated lack of kindness but he knew the man wasn't inhumane. He was indeed intolerant often fearless and brash in his demeanour but not discourteous. He had been merciful to return his older brother who was the heir to the throne and the only sane person in the entirety of his city. 

"No, Louis." Zayn cut him off in the direction he was running in, "Don't go there. It'll hurt you."

Looking in the direction of the man lying unconscious before him. Louis' breath was cold when he exhaled it, his eyes drifting down to his arm which is what surprised him immediately.

The dagger on his arm began filling up with a demure grey colour.

Widening his eyes, he turned towards the man laid, he noticed the colour filling up faster. 

"Well, fuck me."

* * *

"Louis, you've made a lot of thoughtless decisions," Zayn's voice whispered, "but this is probably the most stupidest and the daftest decision in the history of your mischief."

"It's not mischief, I'm saving an innocent man," Louis muttered walking in haste towards the dungeons. 

Three days had gone by since the Alpha had been dragged by his father on the grounds of dishonesty and locked into the dungeons. He had been continuously whipped and was subjected to atrocious torture of an absolute unneeded nature. The Alpha's resilience however in no manner shattered. He vehemently refused food and water and was insistent on not cooperating with his father. 

If he wasn't worried about his Alpha, he would've been thoroughly impressed with his determination to stand his ground. Although he couldn't do so when he was incessantly anticipating his impending death.

After three careful, deliberate days, Louis had decided that the best moment to free the man and let him accidentally escape was that very night. The men who had been employed to guard him were minimal. And Louis had planned the perfect distraction. 

"Now you do as I told you," Louis instructed him.

In less than a few minutes, Zayn began his acting career and did exactly what he was told, cause a distraction. The men from the entrance of the dungeons immediately went forward to aid him and allow a small window of time to let Louis inside. 

The remnant of the sector where Harry was held was just a long passageway. He had been carefully segregated from the other prisoners. 

Albeit the vigour, his father certainly lacked intelligence. The architecture of the place was mundane but confusing and although it lacked the security necessary because of the confidence in the structure. 

Moving through to get into the place quickly. He made his way to the cell he thought where the Alpha was being held. Traversing further inside, Louis heard the rattling of chains which beckoned to him further. 

Arriving at the jail, Louis was quick to notice the scarcely clothed man. His shoulders were supporting the shreds of his shirt which were marred with coagulated blood. Whip markings crossed over the flesh which was visible to him. His hand were still in chains, binding him securely.

Louis spirit died a sorrow death on seeing the Alpha before him. His eyes couldn't breathe in the reality of what was presented before him. This was not the way he envisioned to meet his mate. 

Shrugging away the pained pangs of his heart, he gave his attention to the gates before him and quickly unlocked the entrance from the keys he had duplicated. 

Treading in slowly, he felt the Alpha's eyes shoot open to stare at him in vivid green. 

"Now what does your beloved Emperor need?" He spat out. 

"Keep up that attitude and I'll think that you deserved this and go back," Louis warned and moved quickly to unlock the chains. 

Removing the chains of his hands, Louis looked into the eyes of the man and told him. "We do not have time, the meeting might end any moment and they'll attack on your camp."

"You must reach the camp before that." He informed. 

The Emperor regarded him with scepticism. His trepidation was unveiled. 

"We must leave." He repeated causing him to get up. "Are you fit to walk?"

"Yes." 

Harry was haste to stand up and look at the Omega. "Who are you and what is the motive behind this abundant generosity?"

"We'll talk on our way out." Louis grinned and led him out. 

Quietly following the Omega, he noticed the ease and familiarity of his navigation. Stopping abruptly, he pushed himself and the Alpha into a closed-off alcove at the junction of the paths. 

"Soldiers." He whispered to the Emperor who just blankly looked at the Omega but gave a tilt of his head as a response. 

Feeling the Omega push them closer to the wall instigating Emperor to flinch. 

"Did I hit a wound?" The Omega's blue eyes wide, as he gently murmured. 

"I asked you who you were." He shot back at the same volume. 

"Prince Louis William Tomlinson, the fourth." He answered and gently held his hand, "And I swear my intentions aren't impure."

"Why?"

"Let's go." Louis evaded and held his hand unintentionally to pull him out causing the man to withdraw his grasp immediately. 

"The King hammered my hand." He grunted with displeasure effectively capturing the Omega's interest. 

His words were unable to express it but Louis' eyes conveyed the wound inflicted upon him. Composing himself momentarily, he turned and offered a smile, "Evermore of a reason, as to why you must escape. Make haste."

Harry followed him in silence over the winding staircases and long hallways. On reaching the entrance, Louis stealthily knocked out the guards and traversed on with Harry. 

"Are you always freeing prisoners from the dungeons?" Harry let out a snide remark. 

"Only the ones which look as good as you do." Louis let out with a smirk and turned away letting amusement descend onto his facial expressions. 

"Thank fate for my good looks then." He retorted back dryly. 

Allowing a giggle to escape his throat, Harry tried it hard to contain his heart's flutter when Louis continued leading the way when he noticed Tristan moving his way. In the blink of an eye, he pushed the Alpha towards the opening of the staircase. 

"Do you know if Louis would be roused as of now?" Tristan questioned his companion worrying the Omega, as he breathed down on the Alpha's chest, fear gently rising with his heartbeat. 

"I sincerely doubt," the man responded, "Prince Louis takes to bed early."

Sensing the displeasure in the Omega's feelings, Harry took the unwarranted liberty of wrapping his arm around the Omega who immediately melted into his touch letting out a soft groan. 

The sound allowed a quick initiation from Tristan asking, "Who is there?!"

Harry was quick enough to bend down and cover the prince such that his back was facing Tristan if he did check. Louis felt another idea pierce through his mind, pulling the Alpha down, he let their lips touch.

The two of them momentarily forgot the circumstances thrust upon them. His lips found the Alpha's lips extremely soft. He was still too taken back by Louis' forwardness and just kept his lips touching the Omega's. His heart asking him to claw himself into the Omega and imprint the mark claim upon his soul but his mind withdrew out of loyalty to the soul mark he carried. 

Moving away from the Omega, he stared at him in quietness. "Tell them I'm in pre-heat and was ordered to clean the staircase by the Alpha Prince and you're my mate." 

"Who is there?" Tristan's companion questioned. "Show yourself."

It was sheer dumb luck that the two dunderheads did not possess lamps with them to identify their faces. Louis was grateful to the lack of torches lighting the hallway. Pulling out of the narrow escape, Harry picked Louis up in his arms. 

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Harry answered, haste in his voice. "My mate is in heat. May I please be excused."

The littering of pheromones was evident to his answer. Louis was brilliant indeed.

"What were you doing here?" Tristan questioned.

"The Alpha Prince ordered us to clear it." He informed him. 

"Aldrin asked that," Tristan repeated. "Seems like something he would do."

"You're excused." He permitted, initiating the two of them to run towards the other end of the staircase. 

"Put me down, Your Highness," Louis requested. "Your hand."

"I can tolerate some amount of pain," Harry responded haughtily. 

"Are you always this stubborn or today you're putting in the extra effort?" Louis retorted.

The Alpha chuckled silently and followed his request and continued moving alongside the Prince. 

"Who was the man?" 

"My fiance," Louis muttered, the disapproval too evident. 

Harry's stance staggered. The Omega kissed another Alpha when his betrothed was less than a few steps away. How much fire had been blessed onto this tiny soul?

"And you kissed me?"

"I'm not going through with the marriage, Your Majesty," Louis responded casually as he led him down the staircase. 

"You're spoken for." Harry reminded. 

"He doesn't compliment me in any manner whatsoever," Louis responded. "He in no remote way is a mirror to me."

Harry knew the reference the Omega spoke of. Alpha and Omega mates resonated with one another, they were a part of each other. A mirror image which was the same yet different. 

"But you're still marrying him." Harry pointed out, his brain trying to silence the uncalled upset he was feeling. 

Louis paused and retrieved the torch he had hidden near the edge of the courtyard and lit it up into flames from the oil lamp beside it.

"I'm not going to marry a man who doesn't possess courage, valour or honour."

"Funny that your father finds himself sorely lacking in those fields too."

Louis' eyes traced towards the Alpha's face, his emerald greens were already looking down at him in curiosity for a response. It was then that the Alpha noticed Louis appropriately. His feathered hair cast to the side while his blues carefully stared back at him. His flawless skin illuminated with the flames in the vicinity and his cheekbones lifted up to shine. Harry had to acknowledge that the Omega before him wasn't just attractive but extremely exquisite.

"I am inclined to agree," Louis responded. "And if I truly did fear for my father's life it died the minute he unjustly imprisoned you."

"My father has subjected me to more atrocities than I care to list out and marrying Tristan is a mild imposition."

"Like?"

Louis handed him the torch has he opened a stable door and let out a chuckle, "Like hammering my left hand so my right-hand knows that it isn't permitted to paint without my father's permission."

Harry felt a plunge in his heart when he heard that. Subjecting an Alpha to such a travesty was acceptable but an Omega? 

"Why?"

"Displeased him." Louis shrugged, pulling the reins of the horse. 

"How is your hand?" Harry asked.

"It's been four years, Your Majesty," Louis answered and handed him the horse. 

Petting the horse Louis looked at the Alpha, "She's really precious to me and will assuredly take you to your camp but you ought to take care of her." 

"Her name?" 

"Ironically, I had named her Harriet," Louis began, instigating a groan from the Alpha.

"Don't tell me you call her Harry."

Louis cast a sheepish look at him, "I do."

"Wonderful," he muttered and took the reins while Louis headed to search the hay. In not less than a moment he speedily returned and handed him a sword. 

"I'm worried about your motive behind all of this Prince Tomlinson." Harry retorted in honesty. 

"You'll decipher my motive." Louis answered with a smile and consequently added, "Might find them as paintings all over you."

Kneeling on the floor, Louis quickly fastened it around the Alpha's waist and stood back up. No sooner did his feet gain balance, he realised the closeness of the Alpha before him. 

"When do you get married?" Harry questioned, his breath looming over Louis' neck. 

"Six days from today," Louis replied, his head tilting upward to look at the Alpha, lips dangerously close. 

"I have a soulmate, Louis," Harry withdrew suddenly, a sigh of regret dissipating. "Forgive me."

Louis weighed his options with care and smiled, "I'm sure your soulmate would be pleased with your dedication to him or her."

"You must leave," Louis suggested. 

"For your actions, I owe you a huge debt," he told him sincerely. 

Louis' eyes twinkled, "You'll repay it soon. Don't be excessively keen about it."

Harry nodded and got onto the horse, the moonlight didn't aid his departure but the stars certainly lent him a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceiling of the tent was burgundy. Golden threading emblazoned through it to show the insignia of the horse with wings on the outer covering of the tent. That's what his eyes recognised when they fluttered open. The pain was a sharp bolt in his veins when consciousness began to flood him. The spasms in his muscles were heightening steadily, as the Alpha feebly attempted to take in his surroundings.

"Harry." Niall's voice gently came down upon him, his fingers running through his hair. "How do you feel right now?"

"Niall," Harry mumbled, looking in the direction of his younger brother. "What happened after I reached here?"

"You were a bit delirious due to exhaustion." The Omega told him slowly pulling him up to sit. "You slept continuously for four days. Liam took over."

"We're winning." He informed him, kissing his forehead.

Niall continued to elaborate on how he stumbled into the camp and while he still had his senses gave out orders for the war and respectfully requested Niall and Liam to lead the battalion. After the instructions were given to Liam, Harry finally admitted to the atrocities which were inflicted upon them by Xavier. 

"I'll draw you up a bath and send some helpers," Niall told him.

"I'm injured not an invalid," Harry grunted, "I can bathe myself."

Niall's azures hardened their look at him until the Alpha returned the same courtesy. "You're getting helpers." 

"Why are all you Omegas so demanding?" He grunted and sipped on the water.

The bath was a quick affair. Since Niall knew that Harry wasn't going to concede to helpers, he aided the Alpha himself. 

"Is my hand going to heal anytime soon?" He questioned.

"The healers mentioned that it can but you may not be able to gain complete control of it."

"So I am an invalid." He grumbled displeased. 

"Harry." Niall's voice came through with an intonation. 

Harry just deemed not to answer and stared down at the water, rousing himself into his thoughts of a certain blue-eyed Omega with feathery brown hair. "There was an Omega, Niall."

This called in Niall's complete attention, the blond was paying keen attention to Harry's words. His brother blinked slowly and let out a sigh, "Brown hair, lovely skin and the bluest eyes I've seen."

"Niall, he was so brave." Harry groaned as the Omega picked his injured hand, "I need him, Niall."

"Why can't fate bless me with him?" Harry questioned, his eyes turning in question towards the Omega, "He is like a plague, he is all my mind is thinking about."

"He is also the reason I escaped."

"Was there only one Omega?" Niall questioned.

"Yes," Harry responded, avoiding to sound wistful, "just him. He was so beautiful. I asked him multiple times."

"The reason for helping me escape. He never did give me an explanation."

"No explanation?" 

"Said I'll figure it out." He muttered looking at Niall, evidently upset. "He even lent me his favourite horse."

His brother moved away from the shoulders and went before the tub to sit upon the wooden stool

Niall's chuckle was quick to reach the Alpha's ears instigating confusion on the Emperor's part. "Thick headed Alphas."

"You know why he helped me?" Harry accused. 

Niall lifted his other hand and poured water over it to clear the soap. 

Harry's emerald eyes flared up with the colour struck soulmark. The black outlined rose was stained with blood red. The Alpha's eyes lifted to turn towards Niall and sighed. 

"I might kill him."

* * * 

After Harry had revived from unconsciousness, the war had persisted for four days. By the time the sun's rays had departed, Alpha Xavier had been stabbed in the heart by Liam Payne. Harry had given clear orders that the dead must be returned with respect and an ultimatum is to be sent to Prince Aldrin Tomlinson for negotiations.

"If he wants to keep the war going until we lay siege on the entirety of Yustice, we will not hesitate to accept his offer," Harry told Liam who was dictating the letter to the man before him. 

"Harry," Niall's voice intervened, sitting beside the man on his bed, "are you positive you do not want to inform the Alpha Prince of the current situation?"

Harry's eyes met his younger brother's momentarily. The Emperor was very well aware of the situation Niall was referring to. The Alpha did vehemently miss his spitfire of an Omega and Louis in this equation brought about a change in the situation thoroughly. 

He most definitely desired for Louis' companionship almost immediately but the evil streak in him wanted to torture the Omega by depriving him of his presence. He had after all not revealed the truth to the Alpha and Harry was aware that his actions were for a well traceable reason but the Alpha's eyes saw nothing but his Omega and his innate need to protect and claim him. 

"We'll see what can be done, Ni." Harry murmured under his breath.

"I'll sign it under your name." Niall tod him and placed his signature under the seal which said _Under the Order of Emperor Harry Edward Styles_.

"H, if he was ballsy enough to free you," Niall implied once again. 

"We will cross that bridge when we reach it, Niall." Harry declared with finality. 

Niall shook his head in dissent and rolled the parchment into the scroll case. Calling for the messenger to take away the scroll, another man entered the tent.

"Forgive me for the interruption, Your Highness," The Alpha began, "a messenger has arrived from Yustice."

Harry lifted his gaze from the sheets on his torso to the guard and nodded his head in assent to send the messenger. 

The man dressed in white robes moved through the tent and handed over the letter to the Emperor. Looking back up at the man, he educated him, "Forgive me for the reason I cannot read it out a loud, Your Majesty."

"Prince Louis gave me firm orders to let this letter reach nobody but you." He told him. 

Harry was quick to open the scroll and begin tracing the alphabets spelt out in haste. 

_Alpha Harry,_ __

_Congratulations on your victory. It was well earnt._ __

_By your permission, I would be greatly relieved if you would allow me to descend into your camp for negotiation regarding Yustice and Allsine immediately. I understand the reluctance you would bear to even listen to any sort of justification especially after the unjust treatment you received here. I am aware that absolute no degree of apology could suffice your pain but I would attempt to tax your benevolence by adding that there are people in our kingdom who shouldn't take the blame for the sins of their rulers._ __

_I hope you give the people of Yustice a chance and ardently look for a response which will show that your mercy is much greater than ours._ __

_Yours,_ _  
Louis._ __

Harry's blatant disregard to the message was how quickly he leant back on the pillow kept behind him and rolled his eyes. 

"What's your name?" He questioned the messenger who had arrived. 

"Lazarus." 

"Tell me, Lazarus," Harry began conversationally, "are Omegas allowed to make pivotal political decisions in your so-called developed Yustice?" 

"They've been condemned to do so but Prince Louis bears no choice." he elucidated the topic more clearly, "Prince Aldrin desperately requires rest and Prince Louis has taken charge." 

"Wasn't he supposed to be married today?" Harry darted out, his heart crumbling as the words were uttered. 

Lazarus' eyebrows drowned into his forehead in scepticism at how he received the news of the Prince's marriage. "Yes, Your Highness but the King passed and Prince Louis has been upset ever since." 

"I hope your Prince has more manners than his family," Harry added for the sake of pretence. 

"Our Prince is the kindest person to walk our soil," the messenger assured with an edge of annoyance, "to be in his presence is to be in the presence of every star which brought forth the dynamics." 

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded in agreement and looked at the man, "I'll see to his demands, let's see what your Prince has to say." 

* * *

When Prince Louis' carriage had arrived, the sun was lighting up the sky with its gentle glory. Rays brilliantly overlooking the clouds, outlining them with an overpowering dedication. The horses stopped their hooves with a tender pace, halting the gold carriage before the main tent, the men began pulling a screen from each side to assure that nobody could glance at Louis.

On entering the tent, the men put in a screen between the Omega and the Alpha. Louis was given a chair to be seated while the Alpha remained on his bed with Liam and Niall at his side. 

Harry's heart paused when Louis' presence was known. His feelings were swinging between the decisions of unadulterated annoyance to the joy of reuniting with his Omega. At that exact moment, Louis had decided to speak up.

"I must extend my congratulations." The voice strung against Harry's like a cooling string.

"Well, they are received." The Alpha responded with a facade of scorn. 

"I would like to address the heart of the matter," Louis initiated, "I read up on the negotiations and Yustice would be willing to sign an accord."

"But it's obvious that the war altered most of them," Louis added upon his aforesaid statement.

"Fifty per cent of the revenue." Harry declared. 

Even though the translucent screen hid them well, Harry knew Louis' eyes widened at the information.

"That's unreasonable."

"So was the war and my detention."

"I'm going to be extremely bland with you, Alpha Harry," Louis began, "I do not possess my father's unneeded arrogance so I will tell that this is not a feasible option."

"Yustice depends upon rains for its harvest and River Soén is not perennial in its nature." Louis explained with force in his words, "Our harvests sometimes barely suffice the people, giving fifty per cent as revenue is unreasonable."

"That's not true." Harry pointed out, "I very well remember my father informing me that your Kingdom used to be that way, it hasn't happened in nineteen years."

"I agree that it's relatively better and to fate's blessing, there hasn't been a drought in the past ten years," he agreed, "but there is an overflow in Soén due to the rains."

"Which again hasn't occurred in fifteen years." Harry contradicted. 

"It happened four years prior and a few months ago," Louis told him.

"But the Royal treasury hasn't been effected due to that has it?" 

"The Royal treasury isn't your concern, Alpha."

"Since nineteen years there hasn't been an imposing problem whatsoever," Harry listed, "the people here do not realise how better their situations have been and there was a shift."

"I do not know what sort of witchcraft or ritualistic practices your father indulged in, Prince Louis," Harry told him, "but something did happen here which made this place infinitely prosperous."

"What's your point, Alpha Harry?" Louis questioned, he was confused by the derailment of the topic. 

"I want what bought him prosperity," Harry answered. 

"Well, you're not getting it, King Harry," Louis bit back viciously, "because nothing of that sort occurred has occurred. My father wouldn't have done something that questionable."

"Anything about your father is questionable." Harry slapped back at him and the Alpha knew if Louis' gaze was directly inflicted upon him, he would burn. 

"I am a connoisseur," Harry mentioned it to him, "give me what your father obtained from his success, I'll lax the taxes to thirty per cent."

"He didn't do anything!"

"Then fifty per cent it is."

Louis' spirits dampened at this. 

"We haven't plundered Yustice either or rampaged your city," Harry acknowledged, "that's benevolence enough. If any other ruler would've done what your father did to me, I would've set his pyre on fire and with the same flames burn your city."

"Fifty per cent cannot be given, Your Majesty," Louis announced. 

"Then let me have a look at your treasury, I'll take away forty per cent of whatever I deem priceless."

Louis was quiet for a moment and sighed. "Forty is too much."

Harry's chuckle resonated through the tent, "You're taxing my kindness, Prince Louis."

Louis' silence in response was equally haunting when he left a sigh, "I'll let you know of my decision in two days." 

"That's a little more positive." Harry replied and then let his arrogance take over, "When is the wedding postponed to?"

"A wedding is the last thing my concern looms over when my father is dead and my people are in peril." Louis' answer came scalding on his skin. 

"I've heard you have soulmark," Harry remarked with a smirk, the Omega could hear. 

"I've heard the same about you." 

"Has it gained colour?" 

"Has yours?"

"I think my soulmate deems me an inadequate match that's why he hasn't brought himself forward."

"And I think if you're arrogant enough to wait for your soulmate to come to you than going and getting him yourself," Louis scowled vehemently, "you probably are an inadequate match after all."

"Forgive me for not indulging your musing for a while longer," Louis' words spun back like poison, "I have decisions to make, I despise waiting, you see."

With that Louis exited the tent with a stormy rage. 

"You're such an idiot," Niall muttered, looking up at him.

"But he is right, Niall." Liam intervened, "Prince Louis is a firecracker and most certainly his mate."

"You sense something?" Harry questioned the man.

Liam shook his head and looked up at him. The man was an Alpha but also a rarity, Liam was a senser. He could easily pick up vibes and feelings of a place and often guided Harry on most of his conquests. Liam had the intensity of an Alpha but his emotions were twice blessed by fate and in any other scenario where other Kings would shun an Alpha due to his gentleness, Harry made him Prime Minister. And till date, Liam hadn't disappointed him in any manner. His rational and thought out guidance was exactly what the hot-headed King required. 

"Do you know what's the Prince's age by any chance?" He questioned Harry who responded immediately by shaking his head in refute.

"He is most probably nineteen." Liam guessed.

Harry drank in the words said and raised his eyebrows when understanding dawned him. Turning in haste towards Liam, "You mean that he has brought prosperity?"

"Yes," Liam responded. "It's not necessarily an object, Harry. Sometimes it's in the person and that messenger wasn't lying when he said what he said about your Omega."

* * *

"Are you positive that Alpha Styles mentioned that?" Aldrin questioned pacing around the room.

Louis nodded his head in affirmation of his statement. Louis had informed his older brother of all that had happened save the conversation about soulmates and Aldrin looked tensed. his worry grew transparent when he mentioned what harry told about their father and grew gruesome as he concluded about the negotiations.

"He isn't telling the truth, is he?" Louis asked his older brother who waded his fingers through his flaming red hair in anxiety.

"I should not have sent you. I made a grave mistake."

Louis' expression grew into disbelief, "You mean he is telling the truth?"

"Yes." Aldrin admitted with a heaving demeanour, "but our father did not do it, it happened and he tried keeping it confined."

"Where is the object?" Louis questioned.

"Lou, there isn't an object." The alpha told dismissing his naivete. "Have you never wondered why Yustice has been on the side of luck only since nineteen years? When a calamity befalls us it happens only after you've been injured or upset gravely?"

Louis was unable to draw the connections. It was still making no sense to him. 

"Yustice hasn't seen a male Omega in six hundred years, you brought blessings with you when you were born." Aldrin enlightened him. 

"Aldrin," Lous said cautiously, "I think the healers are dosing you with too much of pain medication, you ought to sleep, you're getting delirious."

Aldrin's champagne gold eyes glared at Louis at his implications. 

"It's true, Lou," Aldrin told him, "that's why father wanted to cage you here with Tristan."

"Aldrin, you're really sleep-deprived," Louis told him.

"I'm not," Aldrin assured him, "what I am is worried about the decision we must make and deliver."

Louis let out a sigh and approached his brother who stood in the middle of the room. Raising his fingers, he cupped the Alpha's cheeks, "Aldrin, it's your coronation tomorrow and regardless of the worry we're imbursed in at the moment, it is still a joyous occasion."

"My older brother is getting crowned King." He told him, teary-eyed. "And I am sure whatever fate has in store will be benefic for us, please placate your worries."

Aldrin let out the hint of a defeated smile before draping his arms around his brother. "You're a blessing, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> Whosoever bears witness to these words, I hope the universe which has gifted me to weave words, blesses you as well.


End file.
